


King Lance

by QueenMae_theGay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: dancer!lance, hhhh i love my boys, my literal sons, pining keith is an asshole, probably should have tagged this for language, soft Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMae_theGay/pseuds/QueenMae_theGay
Summary: a short, Keith-POV, snippet of life on the castle-ship. Timing: after Keith returned from the BoM, but not relevant to the story. Setting: training deck of the castle





	King Lance

Yeah, he definitely thinks he’s alone right now. And it’s not like I’m intruding or anything, even though I feel like I am. 

 

He’s in the middle of the training deck, for fuck’s sake. To be fair, the rest of the ship won’t wake up for hours, and I’m only awake because I couldn’t sleep. 

 

But still. 

 

Soft pop music is playing through the speakers Pidge rigged a few weeks ago. Blaring might be the better word, actually. They set up a whole bunch of songs, but from what I can tell, he’s listening to the same one on repeat. 

 

As I watch, the asshole has the audacity to do a fucking backflip like it’s the easiest thing in the world. Seriously, is his spine ok? 

 

He lands and rolls, and even though he’s running through a terrain simulation, he’s… dancing??

 

Yeah, the dumb fuck is dancing. 

 

And he doesn’t even look like he’s being challenged by the shifting terrain under his feet. This is a level even I haven’t reached yet. The ground is literally moving under him, and even though he looks like an idiot prancing around the giant room, he’s actually being… strategic about it?

 

He’s picking high ground, rolling over smooth inclines, and leaping across the shifting cracks, without ever losing his foothold. Literally scaling a wall as he shimmies his hips and nods his head. 

 

How the fuck? 

 

He’s dancing through a simulation like it’s his bedroom, like the world is his stage, and I can’t deny he looks damn good while he does it. I shouldn’t watch him - but it’s kinda hypnotizing. 

 

I can hear him humming along to the music as he moves, one moment stalking forward like he’s the king of the universe, the next crawling forward like a deadly cat. His posture changes to the music, to the mood, all of it exuding impossible confidence that I’ve never seen in him. 

 

Not his usual, cocky, false confidence, but something deeper. Calmer. Confidence so regal and comfortable in itself that it makes me stop in the doorway. I don’t want to ruin this. 

 

He swings his hips in time to each beat, throws back his head to the chorus. And the thing is, as he does it, he’s moving like he was made for this. 

 

Like he was made to dance across a midnight battlefield, born to dance between the stars. 

 

It’s an impossibly private moment I’m intruding on, and I still don’t, still can’t, leave. 

 

His hair is longer now than it was when we left Earth, longer than it was when I left with the Blades. He has it pulled up in a messy bun, which would look ridiculous on anyone else, but somehow just makes him look graceful. 

 

Even his posture is different, and I realize that the boy I’m watching isn’t the same one who leads Voltron with me. Isn’t the same one who I see every day. 

 

This is Lance wearing his armor like he was born to it, but entirely genuine. 

 

This is Lance at his best, and I can’t deny I want him to look like this forever. 

 

He swirls out of a graceful turn, making eye contact with me. And he doesn’t look surprised, like he knew I was there the whole time and just didn’t care. 

 

More than that. Like he knew I was there and put on a show for me. He dips his head in a half bow, without losing any of his rhythms. 

 

I smile back at him, but he’s already gone again, dancing through the stars on the back of his music. 


End file.
